


Beautiful Hell

by ladycatacorn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycatacorn/pseuds/ladycatacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Hell

Beautiful people,  
all gone to waste;  
beautiful lives,  
stuck out in space;  
life is too short   
to be stuck in this place;  
This hell, this closet under a staircase.


End file.
